poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogi Bear's Adventures Series
Join Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle and Cindy Bear as they travel outside Jellystone Park and Hanna-Barbera, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies (most of which Dick Dastarldly and Muttley work for) and saving the world at the same time. More Hanna-Barbera characters will join the gang in the near future. MichaelCityMaker may be able to bring back the series on a different site at some point. List of "Yogi Bear's Adventures" films: *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Yogi Bear meets Hercules'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan II'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan'' *''Yogi Bear and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Yogi Bear Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear and the Aristocats'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Yogi Bear's Advnetures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Patch's London Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the BFG'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Ypgi Bear's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Thumbelina'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''Yogi Bear and the Black Cauldron'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Brave Little Toaster'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Yogi Bear and the Secret of NIMH'' *''Song of the South'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto'' *''Anastasia'' *''Yogi Bear and Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Yogi Bear Joins the Rescuers'' *''Yogi Bear Joins the Rescuers Down Under'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Treasure Planet'' Yogi Bear's Adventures Team *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle 'Future Members' *Snooper and Blabber *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har-Har *Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Pixie and Dixie *Hokey and Wolf and Ding-a-Ling *The Hillbilly Bears 'The Rough Gang' *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Category:TheCityMaker Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films